thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Homestead Goal Series Details
Goal Series 3F Mastery Goal Series The 3F Mastery Club Goal Series The 3F Garden Goal Series 3F Animal Mastery missions Available from the 3F Mastery Club Building once complete 3F Crop Mastery missions Available from the 3F Mastery Building once complete A Day in the Life of Hank Goal Series Animal Hospital Goal Series Baby Bunyan Goal Series The Bank Goal Series Barber Shop Goal Series Bess' Big Animal Shelter Goal Series Bess Goal Series Bess and Fanny, Hank and Bess, Hank and Fanny Goal Series These Goals are available from the Kissing Tree but are NOT part of the Kissing Tree Goal Series Buildin’ Yore Business Goal Series Canning Master Goal Series Capital One Goal series aka Wild Animal Band Goal Series Crafting Workshop Goal series Doghouse Goal Series Extra! Extra! Goal Series Fanny's on the Prowl Goal Series Finkerton's Detective Agency Goal Series Flower Goals These Goals are available from the Flower Shop but are NOT part of the Flower Shop Goal Series Flower Shop Goal Series Fowl Pond Goal Series General Store Expansion Goal Series Gettin' Hitched Goal Series Gettin' Ready for School Goal Series Last Days of the Season Goal Series First Day of School Goal Series Grain Silo Goal Series Granny's Home Goal Series Note: In order to receive these goals you must first complete the Makin' Room Goal Series The Great Coyote Caper Goal Series The Greenhouse Goal Series Groundhog Day Goal Series Growin' Room Goal Series Hankerin' for Fanny Goal Series Help Little Crow Goal Series Help Hank Play Poker Goal Series Herd Yer Horses Goal Series Homestead Expansion Goal Series Howls on the Horizon Goal Series Ice Shed Goal Series Inn L'Amour Goal Series In the Cabbage Patch Goal Series Jackalope Society Goal Series Kennel Goal Series Digging, Herding and Varmint Training Goal Series These Goals are available from the Kennel but are NOT part of the Kennel Goal Series Teach Digging, Herding and Varmint Goal Series In order to receive these goals you must first finish the Digging, Herding and Varmint Training Goal Series but are NOT part of the Kennel Goal Series or the Digging, Herding and Varmint Training Goal Series The Kissing Tree Goal Series Livestock Pen Goal Series Makin' Room Goal Series Orchard Goal Series The Path to Progress Goal Series * Note: In order to receive these Goals, the Pioneer must first complete Get Married Step 5. Pet Shop Goal Series Plannin' the Big Day Goal Series Pony Express Goal Series The Potting Shed Goal Series The Prairie Pox Goal Series Putting the Hammer Down Goal Series Respect of the Wikiwah Goal Series Rodeo Goal Series The Saloon Still Goal Series School Bake Sale Goal Series Second Kid Goal Series Shaman Lodge Goal Series Spring Has Sprung Goal Series Storage Shed Goal Series Tailor Shop Goal Series Third Kid Goal Series Trails of the Wikiwah Goal Series Trading Post Goal Series Train 'Em Up Goal Series Tree Mastery Goal Series Tree Mastery Goals (available from inside the Thinkin' Tree) Varmint Cannon Goal Series Welcome Back Goal Series Wellsprings Goal Series Where Everybody Knows Yer Name Goal Series Railroad Baron, Goal Series * Railroad Baron, Part I of V * Railroad Baron, Part II of V * Railroad Baron, Part III of V * Railroad Baron, Part IV of V * Railroad Baron, Part V of V * Wrappers: ** Supplying Ridge Rails ** League-Al Advice Something's Rumblin'!, Goal Series *Something's Rumblin'!, Part I of V *Something's Rumblin'!, Part II of V *Something's Rumblin'!, Part III of V *Something's Rumblin'!, Part IV of V *Something's Rumblin'!, Part V of V *Wrapper: **Ash Advantage Category:Homestead Goals Category:Homestead Goal Series Detail Category:Goals Category:Goal Series Category:Info needed